


Сделай меня настоящим

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Satrena



Category: Original Work
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Dark Magic, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Magical Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satrena/pseuds/Satrena
Summary: Как один молодой человек боролся со своими и чужими кошмарами и ужасно тосковал по своему любимому.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини R-NC21





	Сделай меня настоящим

_«Все, что я вижу, я вижу во сне. Но ты наяву приходи ко мне»_  
(с) «Сны Гуалтьеро» Итальянская народная сказка

_шепчет тихо:  
не бойся, дитя. чудовища существуют.  
те, которых ты видишь издали, слушаешь по ночам.  
те, на длинной цепи, что тащат её из себя, кривую.  
те, что прячутся в тишине и её кричат..._

_у меня, говорит, от них проверенное есть средство.  
(холодеешь сердцем от голоса, дремлешь мыслями.)  
посмотри — как только им всем становится интересно,  
я их делаю настоящими. вот как мы с тобой._

_потому что иначе разве догонишь их в этой темени,  
потому что тебя так легко достать из всех их слепых глубин.  
я веду их на свет, на след,  
прорасти им даю, как семени._

_настоящих чудовищ — можно взаправду убить.  
(говорит чуть слышно, и вздох пробегает к виску по коже.)_

_говорит: не бойся, дитя, я сегодня пойду к ним ночью.  
но за это, послушай, сделай меня настоящим тоже.  
а потом — что хочешь.  
делай со мной что хочешь. _

_(шепчет тихо — крадётся волна, шелестит страница.  
обещаешь — и он  
полгода тебе не снится.)  
© in se_

— Ты же обещал мне, Хильермо! — Руки рисуют знак за знаком и отправляют их под темную кожу человека, лежащего на земле. Туда, где чужая жуткая магия превращала кости и мышцы его мужчины в агонизирующее месиво. Остановить! Запустить жуткий процесс вспять и исцелить! Бесполезно…

Он знает, что все его потуги бесполезны. Но снова и снова пробует. И будет продолжать! Сила зеленым сиянием стекает с пальцев. Тут так мало света…

— Тише, Рико. Тише, мой хороший. — Видимо, в жилах Хильермо течет кровь пополам со льдом. Он спокоен. Так ужасно спокоен. — Рикардо, остановись!

И что-то в Рико ломается. Руки безвольно падают вдоль тела. 

— Сегодня мы проиграли. Уходи, Щука. Тогда это будет просто очередным плохим делом, а не нашим концом. Слышишь меня?

Рикардо отрицательно качает головой. Хильермо улыбается ласково. Вот же упрямая зараза.

— А сейчас добей меня, малыш. Забудь про все и возненавидь меня за то, что я бросаю тебя. Оставляю одного в ночи среди чудовищ.

Плевать ему на чудовищ. Мальчик Рикардо вырос, и теперь чудовища обходят его стороной. Жаль, люди не так сообразительны…

Хильберто больно, но он не подгоняет своего мальчика. Малыш когда-то дал ему жизнь. Пусть сам выберет миг, когда ее забрать. 

— Ты чудовище, Хильермо! Ненавижу! 

Рикардо берет нож Хильермо. Большой страшный нож. Им Черный Человек убивал кошмары маленького Рикардо. Нож для порождений Грезы. 

Руки дрожат — как он может сделать так, чтобы это сильное сердце перестало биться? Кем для этого надо быть? 

Прочь, чувства! Вопрос голой и неприглядной практики — как убить это конкретное чудовище? 

Тело Хильермо покрыто волшебными рисунками. Ни пули, ни ножи, ни когти не берут шкуру Черного Человека Хильермо. Куда бить? 

Глаза. На глазах татуировку не сделаешь. 

Рикардо поднимает руки с ножом и – не может. Просто не может уничтожить того, кого... Любит, Рикки. У нормальных людей это называется «любить». А то, что сейчас происходит, называется «терять».

Он скалится. Кричать нельзя — Охотники рядом. Их костлявые Гончие рыщут во тьме и тумане вечной и нерушимой Грезы. Хильермо сильный и проживет еще долго. Они найдут его и…

Рикардо Щука находит наконец правильные слова и решимость:

— Ты мой!

Нож входит в глазницу легко. Слишком легко. Черный Человек Хильермо все-таки не совсем человек. Но это сработало, и ему больше не больно.

Рикки не знает заклятий, чтобы снова отыскать Черного Человека. Это неважно — создаст новые. Щука открывает сезон охоты. Человеку в нем больно, и Щука прячет человека. Хищная рыба мыслит максимально практично. 

Нож превращает одежду в лоскутья. А потом ищет полоски кожи между рисунками. Черные татуировки на черной коже в бесконечной ночи Грезы. Но есть ли что-то невозможное для самой хищной рыбы этого глубокого холодного омута?

Полоска кожи отделяется сложно. Вместо крови в воздух поднимаются струйки серебристого тумана. Рикки переворачивает тяжелое тело и продолжает свежевать Хильермо... Вздор! Нет тут Хильермо. Это просто чудовище из его сна, которое юный Рикардо сделал «настоящим». А теперь это греза возвращается в плоть Грезы. Но не вся, да. 

— Ты мой, — шепчет Рикардо Щука. — И ты поможешь мне найти тебя. 

Снова поворачивает тело, которое все легче и легче — сны очень жадная субстанция. Наконец его работа закончена. В его руках «безрукавка» из кожи. Пора покидать Грезу, но сувениры из этого мира надо сделать материальными. «Настоящими», да, Хильермо?

Рикки снимает с себя одежду, делает несколько надрезов на своей груди, и надевает истекающую серебристым дымом кожу своего любовника. Человеческая кровь и магия Грезы начали проникать друг в друга. Это неприятно. Ноет противной холодной болью зубов, кусающих лед. Ужасно хочется закурить, но огонек сигареты выдаст его Охотникам. 

Наконец желаемое становится действительным. На нем безрукавка из черной кожи со странным муаровым узором. 

— Я найду тебя, Хильермо... — шепчет Рикардо «Щука» и просыпается.

Рикардо Линдерман — настоящая проблема. Для отца, мамы, семейного доктора, отца Антуано, равви Натана и лучшего детского психиатра страны.

Рикардо Линдерман — бледный болезненный подросток, которому снятся кошмары. Диеты, таблетки, специфические процедуры, молитвы, психоанализ, медитации не помогали. Рикки хочет быть нормальным и не видеть всего этого, но у него не получается. 

Мир вокруг Рикардо Линдермана наполнен чудовищами. Они живут в тенях и лужах. Они смотрят из зеркал, они стонут под кроватями. Они тянут руки, лапы, пасти к людям и жрут их. Жрут днем и ночью, жадно, с наслаждением и абсолютно незаметно. Только Рикки — исключение из этого праздника жизни. Он видит чудовищ, и чудовища понимают это. А значит однажды они убьют его и сожрут. Если наяву он может убегать и прятаться от них, то во сне умирает каждую ночь. Мучительно и многократно. Люди не помнят таких снов, и это благо. 

Рикардо Линдерман лишен этого дара Господня. 

Он ненавидит ночи. Ненавидит очередные таблетки и побочные реакции. Ненавидит разговоры со взрослыми умными мужчинами, которые говорят целую гору слов и не верят ему. Особенно когда одна из тварей облизывает их лицо и выжирает... что-то. Силы? Радость? Душу? Рикардо не знает. Он мечтает умереть, но решимости на последний шаг все равно не хватает. 

А потом все меняется. 

Его жрет во сне очередной монстр. Молнии бросают зеленоватые отблески на влажную шкуру. Присоски впиваются в шею, подмышки, запястья. Он пробует хотя бы оттолкнуть эту пакость, но руки проходят сквозь жуткое создание. У твари нет осязаемой плоти, а у Рикки уже нет сил кричать, и он тихо скулит. 

А потом боль кончается, тварь лежит грудой черного гнилого мяса и больше не может его обидеть. Так Рикардо знакомится с Черным Человеком. 

Они не говорят тогда — в первую ночь. Рикки рыдает и старается просто дышать, Черный Человек просто стоит рядом, и чудовища обходят их стороной. Черный Человек улыбается, и Рикардо невольно дергается — у его нового знакомого стоматологический набор акулы. Дергается, но продолжает сидеть возле огромных ног.  
Этой ночью Рикардо выспался впервые за несколько лет. 

В следующие ночи у них находится много слов друг для друга. 

— ...Ты очень особенный, мальчик. 

— Это меня и убьет?

— Может быть. Или нет. — Черный Человек снова улыбается, но на этот раз не размыкает губ. У него черная как уголь кожа и странные черты лица. Они немного меняются с каждым вздохом. Неизменными остаются лишь цвет кожи и размеры. Он очень большой, буквально огромный. 

— Ты убиваешь чудовищ, Черный Человек. Как ты это делаешь?

— У меня есть большой нож, мальчик.

— Я знаю. — У Рикардо внутри все дрожит от страха и восторга. Этот нож тоже чудовищный. Большой и хищный. Это чудовище ему нравится. И его хозяин тоже. Это странное чувство. Может, поговорить об этом с психиатром? С родителями?

«Нет, пап, я не просто гей. Меня привлекает монстр из снов. Огромный черный мужик с ужасными зубами. Ты, как стоматолог, может быть, меня поймешь...»

Друзей у него давно уже нет. Никто не хочет водиться с полудурком. Никого нет, кроме монстра из сна.

— Для чего я тебе нужен, Черный Человек?

— Зови меня Хильермо, мальчик.

— Зови меня Рикардо. Ты не ответил.

— Я могу убить твоих чудовищ, Рикардо. 

— Это я уже видел. Чего. Ты. От меня. Хочешь?

— Мы все хотим от тебя одного, Рикардо.

Черный Человек наклоняется над мальчиком. Рикардо чувствует тепло его дыхания. Странно, но Хильермо ничем не пахнет. Вообще ни одного запаха. Рикки ждет продолжения.

— Сделай меня настоящим Рикардо. И я клянусь тебе, больше не будет чудовищ.

Как же заманчиво. Но тогда Хильермо уйдет, и чудеса кончатся.

— Нет.

Черный Человек удивленно улыбается. 

— Чего же ты хочешь, мальчик Рикардо?

— Я хочу тебя. Всего тебя, Черный Человек.

Монстр, выглядящий как высокий мощный человек с черной кожей, хмурится.

«Я жадный дурак, — думает Рикки. — Я все испортил, и он уйдет. Ну и хрен с ним!»

Понятно, что не «хрен с ним». Даже думать о таком больно. Но Рикардо держит лицо даже с очень плохими картами на руках. Кровь предков требует держать спину ровно, как испанский гранд, и блефовать с убедительностью Гарри Гудини. 

— Хорошо, Рикардо. Сделаешь меня настоящим и делай со мной что хочешь. 

Рикки радуется, что сидит. Иначе ноги его бы подвели. 

«Как делают таких, как ты, настоящими-то? Методичка есть? А инструкция?» — мысли скачут нервными блохами. 

Черный Человек молчит и жутко улыбается. Теперь ход белыми, да? Тупая шутка.  
Чего хотят кошмары? Как сделать нематериальный мираж реальностью?

— Дай мне свой нож.

Тварь повинуется. Протягивает огромный черный нож рукоятью вперед. И Рикардо берет его. Он не знает как у него это получается, но это неважно. Сейчас надо не знать, а делать.

Рикки сжимает рукоятку правой рукой. Длины пальцев и ладони едва хватает, чтобы удержать это «почти-мачете». Крутит в руках, и неверный тусклый свет уродливого, на глазах гниющего и распадающегося месяца играет бликами на черном лезвии. 

Выглядит острым как бритва. 

Рикардо проводит острием по левой ладони. И она наполняется черной густой горячей жидкостью. Странно, но боли все еще нет. 

Мальчик прикасается окровавленной рукой к лицу Черного Человека. Больно. Холодно. Горячо. Бегают противные мурашки, словно он трогает провод со слегка нарушенной изоляцией. Или — будто по ладони марширует муравейник… 

А потом он чувствует кожу. Гладкую горячую кожу щеки. А потом с замиранием сердца прикасается к губам кончиками пальцев. Странное и приятное ощущение. Вслед приходит новая острая боль — Рикардо режет руку острыми зубами и просыпается.

...Черный человек не снится ему всю весну и лето. Рикардо Линдерман выздоравливает и идет в новую школу. Там есть другие дети, и нет ни одного монстра. Хильермо не снится и в сентябре. 

Рикки пробует на вкус новый сорт отчаяния. Он больше не видит кошмаров, только дурацкие обыкновенные сны ни про что. Даже психотерапевту рассказать нечего.  
Опадают листья, вокруг рисуют тыквы и летучих мышей. Епископ выступает по телевизору с гневным обращением и требует запретить языческие и безбожные игрища. Никаких карнавалов и сладостей! Молитесь, грешники! 

Пришел Хеллоуин, и кто-то стучит в дверь его дома.

Рикардо открывает дверь и смотрит на высокого человека в черной одежде.

— Дверь Самайна открыта, — говорит он и протягивает руку мальчику — Пойдем со мной.

— А как же — радости или сладости? В смысле гадости…

Хильермо громко смеется. Рикардо сжимает его руку и больше никогда не возвращается в дом Линдерманов.

Они живут в странном месте, где было много книг и зеркал. Они убивают чудовищ за деньги — бумажные, металлические, круглые, квадратные, с дыркой посредине… Иногда им платят драгоценными камнями, которые Рикардо складывает в сундук и просто играется ими время от времени. 

Рикардо коллекционировал бы уродливые головы убитых тварей, ну, у которых эти головы были, по крайней мере. Но после смерти твари Грезы превращаются в серебристый туман и снова становятся Грезой. 

Зеркала работают дверями. Временами — когда Хильермо уходит питаться — единственной компанией для Рикардо. 

Жить рядом с чудовищем сложно. Чтобы не подохнуть, нужны все те скучные правила, которыми долбают родители: регулярно жрать овощи, спать не меньше семи часов в сутки, обрабатывать все царапины на месте, потому что против грязи из другого мира пенициллин не поможет. Хильермо наблюдает и почти не вмешивается в такие вещи. 

Он лишь напоминает человека, метаболизм под этой кожей совершенно другой.

Магия вносит свои коррективы в его существование и окончательно все запутывает. Рикки смиряется и регулярно покупает витамины, а для остального подбирает заклинания.

Рикардо повесил на стену календарь и аккуратно зачеркивает дни. Проходит год. Потом — второй и третий.

Однажды Рикардо возвращается в «Гнездо» с тортом и маленькими разноцветными свечками. Вставляет восемнадцать свечек, зажигает их знаком, загадывает желание и задувает. Сильные легкие легко справляются с маленькими огоньками.

— Это человеческий ритуал, — объясняет Рикардо. — Тебе отрезать кусок с розочкой или шоколадной короной?

Черный Человек сидит на подушках возле суетящегося Рикардо.

— Это влияет на вкус или на что-то еще?

— Нет. Вопрос эстетики, — смеется Рикардо. Он нервничает. Он изучил теорию, но как применить практику к огромному хищному человекоподобному чудовищу?

Хильермо осторожно пробует крем и откладывает тарелку. Охотник чувствует, что его напарник дергается. Черные глаза вопросительно вглядывается в карие. 

«Зрачок как у кошки, черная радужка, и белок, и... Греза знает что еще!». Рикки по прозвищу «Щука» давно ничего не боится. Но неизведанное очень напрягает.

— Встань на колени, сцепи руки за спиной. — Хильермо беспрекословно повинуется. Создания Грезы не нарушают своих клятв. 

Рикардо подходит близко-близко. Черный Человек Хильермо очень большой. Он стоит на коленях, и они лишь теперь почти сравнялись в росте.

Рикки вжимается телом в твердые горячие бугры под черной одеждой. Он никогда раньше не видел Хильермо голым. Но ведь он теперь взрослый. Теперь можно…

Он гладит щеку и губы кончиками пальцев. Сердце бьется в горле. Рикардо осторожно  
прикасается губами к губам Черного Человека. 

В черных глазах Хильермо возникает понимание. 

— Ты не переживешь этого, Рикки.

— Переживу…

Годы спустя Рикардо лежит в их Гнезде и старается размеренно дышать. Надо успокоиться и уснуть. Во сне в Грезе возможно все, но сон бежит его. Он гладит черную кожу Хильермо на своей груди. Он мучительно скучает по жару и запаху Черного Человека. По их общему запаху. И не знает, что ему делать дальше. Нужен новый напарник, но кому Рикардо сможет так доверять? И захочет ли вообще доверять кому-либо. 

Убить чудовище просто. Надо лишь сделать его настоящим…

Рикки ведь тоже виноват в том, что Черный Человек Хильермо мертв... 

Это дурацкие мысли. От них будет только хуже. Пальцы гладят безрукавку. Магия рисунков покалывает кожу ладоней. В каком-то смысле они теперь не расстанутся никогда…

Рикардо орет так громко, что зеркала начинают звенеть. Он дает себе ровно три дня на скорбь.  
А потом шагает в одно из зеркал и берется за привычную работу с необычным энтузиазмом. 

Вдвоем они убивали тварей за деньги. Твари приходят мучить и жрать тех, кто способен видеть сны и бояться. Наемники убивали тварей, которые не убегали. 

Естественные процессы. Греза и не заметит. Твари жрут эмоции. Хильермо говорит: «Заставляют “настоящих” сиять как маленькие звезды и “стригут” сияние». 

Они разумны, у них есть чувства, но жалость им неведома. Как и взаимовыручка, к счастью. 

Греза живет и дышит сиянием. Если верить старым книгам, когда-то это все работало по-другому. Рикардо плевать на катаклизмы и потрясения миров. Надо жить в этом мире, а не тосковать по золотому прошлому.

Они с Хильермо не пытались изменить мир к лучшему. Просто добывали хлеб насущный. И, конечно же, Рикки делает подарки маленькому испуганному мальчику, который иногда смотрит на него из зеркала. Мертвые мучители, которые боятся перед смертью, что может сильнее порадовать затравленного ребенка? 

Да, Рикардо Щука — мстительная тварь. И что? 

Охота на чудовищ — это лишь капельку личное дело. 

Теперь это становится чертовски личным делом. 

Сколько чудовищ за день может убить умелый и очень злой чародей? А чародей, который не жалеет себя?

Не имело значения — когда, под каким небом и сколько противников. У Рикардо не остается времени больше ни на что. Он больше не появляется в Гнезде. Он блуждает и ищет. Не считает дни и питается убитыми монстрами. Невкусно, но неожиданно полезно для его магических сил. 

Он не смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале, когда шагает под другое небо — синее, зеленое, сиреневое. А на небе — луна, две луны, ни одной... 

Ничего не имеет значения, лишь охота на новых и новых тварей. Хильермо бережет его спину и после смерти. Знаки на черной коже спасают от когтей, клыков, стрел, пуль и клинков. Новая порция мяса, истекающего серебристым дымом, — от необходимости спать. Во снах он уязвим.

Иногда Рикардо думает, что зашел очень далеко, и непонятно, как он будет возвращаться к нормальной жизни. Тогда он гладит черную кожу безрукавки и решимость возвращается. У него очень мало времени, чтобы вспоминать. И он старается, чтобы его оставалось поменьше на опасные эмоции вроде жалости к себе самому.

— Ты со мной, Хильермо, — шепчет он и трется щекой о черную кожу, защищающую его плечо. Магия защитных татуировок покалывает, и Рикки хочется думать, что так Черный Человек отвечает ему. В мире, где возможно все, возможно и чудо. 

Вечность спустя его находят Охотники. Он занят — он рвет зубами только что убитую Гончую. И они почтительно ждут на расстоянии. Оказывается, чудовища Грезы умеют бояться.

Если старые книги правы, если их авторы не помешались из-за чудовищ, то все, кто могут спать и мечтать — грезить, — наполовину живут в Грезе. Там все не настоящее. Там все всерьез. Но даже у вечно меняющейся Грезы есть своя география. Скорость передвижения зависит только от личной силы. Но Сердце Грезы будет всегда бесконечно далеко от искателя.

Рикардо пробует добраться до Сердца Грезы десятки раз, но дороги сопротивляются, и надо начинать все сначала. Но разве такая мелочь может остановить обезумевшую хищную рыбу?

Теперь Греза впускает его в себя, ведёт к источнику, не позволяет отклоняться со своего пути. Ловушка? Наверняка. Зато это шанс найти Хильермо.

Дорога меняется под ногами Рикардо. Желтый кирпич и черная брусчатка. Зеленая глина и прозрачный лед. Если начать вглядываться, то она растекается под ногами. 

Годятся ли Гончие на роль собачонки и годится ли он на роль Шута?

Поэтому он смотрит лишь вперед и ступает твердо. 

Ему видится Древо и тот-кто-там-висит.

Ему видится Ангел, что стоит одной ногой в реке и льет что-то из полного кувшина в пустой.

Впереди торчат гиганскими обглоданными костями два столба, и огромная Луна восходит над неверным горизонтом. Гончие воют на нее как тоскующие волки. 

Рикардо шагает прямо сквозь Луну, и Владычица Иллюзий рассыпается туманом.  
Там виднеется Башня…

Больше дороги не сопротивляются Рикардо. Он узнает каждый камень и скульптуру Башни. Все видят ее во снах рано или поздно. Почти никто не помнит.  
Про нее писали, что это стержень для стрелок на наручных часах Создателя. 

Рикки не верит в богов. Незачем пускать в свою душу еще и эту заразу. 

Башня была реальностью. 

Карл Густав Юнг и многие другие пробовали рисовать карты Грезы и были, как всегда, почти правы и бесконечно далеки от истины. 

Рикардо не верит в стрелки и часы. Он знает, что время субъективно. Оно нереальнее и ненадежнее даже Грезы. 

А Башня надвигалась неизбежным концом всех дорог. 

В груди колет. Кожа Хильермо пробует защитить Рикки от самой страшной беды. Рикардо Щука гладит черную безрукавку и идет дальше. Он ступает на черный камень Башни, и тот становится вещественным под его ногами.

Греза с наслаждением жрет и переваривает детишек и чародеев, подобных ему. Она растет и набирается сил, и она боится сияющих. Настоящих чудовищ можно взаправду убить.

Как описать неэвклидову архитектуру Башни, построенной из тьмы под глазами засыпающего?

Но для тварей Бездны тут наверняка уютно. 

Рикардо садится на пол — стену? Потолок? Пустоту в полете коридора? — и ждет. Он будет превращать абстракции в твердую и уязвимую реальность, пока они не сделают то, чего он хочет.

И Башня говорит с ним. Она рисует для Рикардо картинки, которые, по ее мнению, понравятся ему. Башня говорит с Рикки губами точной копии самого Рикардо. Нет — бесконечно лучшей копии. Более утонченный, гибкий, светлокожий, яростный, клыкастый, опасный, взрослый, высокий, мужественный, волоокий…

— Уходи, — говорит Башня. — Или оставайся. Но ты не получишь того, о чем мечтаешь. Ты наложишь свои ожидания на сырую идею Грезы, и это будет твоя, лишь твоя копия. Это будет не твой возлюбленный. Но, пробуя создать его, ты разрушишь Грезу.

— Мне плевать. 

— Ты погибнешь и погубишь все.

— Я выживу. 

— Ты перестанешь быть волшебником.

— Значит, перестану.

Сознание Рикардо взорвалось сотнями вопящих и молчащих жутких образов. Ему страшно. Словно он снова ребенок и чудовища догоняют его. Рикардо Щука готов к этому. Рикки привык жить в аду во сне и наяву. Щука — слишком примитивное создание. Рыбий мозг способен обрабатывать только простую информацию здесь и сейчас.

Страх пришел ледяной волной и откатился прочь.

— Трогательно. Но я убивал их годами. Пусти меня, или я найду и убью лично тебя. Даже очень большие и страшные твари Грезы обладают инстинктом самосохранения.

Даже очень сложное можно при желании упростить. 

Рикардо сидит на мраморном полу. Магия повторяет в мраморе узоры, которые носил на теле Черный Человек Хильермо. 

В центре комнаты стоит Источник — фонтан в виде раковины, из которой темная, но прозрачная вода стекает в золотую чашу. Вода даже на вид кажется тяжелой. Гуще крови. 

Рикардо опускает ладони в воду, и он слышит шепоты, плач, смех, стоны радости, крики боли. Точка, где потенциально возможное соединяется с желанием быть воплощенным, обретает эфемерные очертания. Он опускает голову в воду, и мир пропадает для него. Или наконец возникает перед ним во всем великолепии и многообразии?

Рикардо сейчас почти счастлив. Он может дотянуться почти до любого знания. Или  
лишь до иллюзии знания? Именно сейчас это неважно. Он больше не одинок. По-настоящему не одинок. И ведь он может остаться здесь — в Источнике. И больше не будет страха, больше не будет одиночества, не будет вопросов без ответа…

Что-то мешает наслаждаться этим прекрасным будущим. Щука носит две шкуры. Одна собственная, вторая — дороже этой самой собственной. 

Так что будет, если Рикки останется в Источнике? А ничего не будет. 

Рикардо Щука с трудом собирает себя во что-то одно. Иллюзии становятся абсолютно настоящей проблемой. Или уже бедой? 

Если он оторвется от источника, то превратится в безумца, рыдающего в небеса каждое полнолуние. Если он будет двигаться вперед, то у него есть крошечный шанс вернуть черного Человека Хильермо. Настоящий шанс…

Ценой будет конец жизни Рикардо Щуки. Разве бывает по-другому?

И Рикардо Щука делает свой выбор…

Рикки Линдерман просыпается дома, в кресле возле камина. Книга падает на пол. 

Какой дикий и прекрасный сон ему снился. Рассказать психиатру? Или не стоит? 

Хеллоуин идет своей чередой. Детишки в гриме получают свои конфеты. Взрослые в масках пьют алкоголь и смеются. 

Рикардо снова чувствует себя одиноким и словно отрезанным от мира. Это неприятно, но от этого не умирают. Он потягивается и идет в свою комнату. Праздники заканчиваются, а жизнь продолжается.

Он смотрит в зеркало и видит обыкновенного подростка. Бледного худющего заучку с длинным носом и мешками под глазами.

Рикардо Линдерман смотрит и понимает, каким будет его будущее: школа, университет, работа стоматологом до дряхлости и маразма. Жена, одобренная родителями. Двое детишек, потому что родителям нужны внуки. Любовница, потому что иначе можно в петлю… Да кому он врет? Любовник. Большой чернокожий сильный мужик. А то и целая баскетбольная команда, и регулярные жестокие кровавые оргии по уикендам! 

Безнадежность душит и дает советы. У него же есть перочинный нож. Нет, не огромный нож Черного Человека из сна, но сгодится. Несколько решительных движений, и страха больше не будет…

Рикки улыбается своему отражению в зеркале. Сколько кошмарных сказок он успел придумать и самому себе рассказать. Хоть романы пиши и стяжай славу Кровавого Короля.

Это его жизнь. Разберется как-то. 

Он выключает свет и смотрит в темноту в углу комнаты. И темнота весело улыбается ему акульими зубами.

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворение из эпиграфа: https://www.diary.ru/~dohaka/p173218587.htm


End file.
